Out in the west
by Lostinthenightrain
Summary: Two girls teach a few of the Sohma's about living out in the west... One girl is blind... Sisters that teach the Sohma's a whole new way of life... This is was called a whole new perspective on life but I am redoing it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Sohma's are not my characters, they belong to the author of Fruits Basket. Sigh Sadly. I own Allie, Tony, Corrie, Cliff, and the horses. EVEN THOUGH I WANT TO OWN HATORI! TT

Two sisters lived out in the west with their godfather. The godfather owned a huge chunk of land. On the land was the ranch house, that was almost as large as a ranch house, a stable, and a race track.

Cliff Abrams was a rich man. The town all knew and loved him. He breed, raised, trained, and sold horses. He sold horses in many countries. At age thirty-five, he had adopted his two goddaughters. Their parents had been in a car crash, killing their mom instantly but gave their father a chane to tell the doctor to have Cliff adopt his daughters.

Allie, "Al", Kyle-Abrams was the fun, witted sister. Her life and love was the ranch, among a few other things. She was rambunctious, a little cocky, wild, out going sister. Wiht tan skin from the western sun, dark chocolate, wavy hair, which reached a few inches past her shoulders, and piercing, dark blue eyes. Al was turning twenty this summer.

Corrie, "Cor" by her sister, Kyle-Abrams was the sensible sister. She was the calm, quick witted sister. She was the shy or scared type of person, she just liked to keep to herself but still had plenty of friends. They would all go to her with their problems. Like her sister, she had a love for the ranch. Corrie had the lightest green eyes anyones ever seen and ebony, black hair. She also was tan from the western sun. Her hair reached about 3-4 inches past her shoulders. Corrie is twenty-four.

Al and Corrie were driving back, in their Ford pick-up, from the feed store. "What's left on the list?" Allie asked, while steering and watching the road. "Let's see." Corried looked at the list. "We got the groceries, the feed, and now we head home."

"Right-O!"

Corrie took part of the groceries, Al took the others, and took them to the kitchen. While putting things away, Cliff walk in.

"You get the feed?" He asked grabbing an apple.

"Yep. It's still in the bed of the truck." Al replied.

"I'll get the stablehands to get it. Girls later, at dinner I need to talk to you. 'Kay?"

"What about?"

"You'll find out." He waved and left.

Allie went to her room and turned on the radio. Grabbing her notebook, she continued writing her story. Writing was her creative hobbie. Over the years she had written several stories. Some fantasy, others mystery. When she started writing she could make up a whole new world. She sat down and listened to music while writing.

Corrie went to the library after grabbing her sketchbook. To her, silence helped her relax. Sketching was her creative hobbie. When sketching, she could create a sketch of a person or place or thing. Creating a scene out of memory or out of imagination, she loved to have silence to create an image.

At half past five, they both headed down to the kitchen. The cook, Antonio, who they called Tony, was cooking dinner. "What's cookin' Tony?" Al asked, helping Corrie set the table.

"Potatoes, ribs, corn, salad, and desert is ice-cream." He laughed at the girls, who grinned at the word ice-cream. "Go help your dad put away the horses." He instructed as they finished setting the table.

"Okee-dokee, Tonee." Al teased.

"I hate when you say it like that." Tony moaned.

"That's why we love to say it." They both ran out after that.

"Corrie, you get Molly and Dallas. Al get Buck." Cliff instructed. Corrie put a halter on Molly and lead her to her stall with Dallas, her colt right behind. After putting the two in she took the halter off and fed them.

Allie and Cliff did the same. All three went in, washed up, and sat down for dinner. "So, daddy, what do you need to tell us?" Allie asked dishing up some more potatoes. Cliff put down his silverware and looked at the two.

"I'm leaving again to Australia for a week or two." Cliff looked at them again. "And in the middle of the week some friends of mine are coming over."

"So how manay? How long are they staying? Who?" Corrie questioned.

"Eight. The Sohma's. They will be staying as long as they want. I've known them for a long time. When I visit Japan, I visit them. I use to train them in martial arts, like you two except they were not as advanced." Cliff smiled.

"So, your telling us, we pick them up and play host while your away. All by ourselves." Al questioned, stunned.

"Yes. Please girls? Besides Tony will be here at eight in the morning until seven each night. I'll give you a schedule of the hours, the boys do and stuff like that before I leave. I would stay but I have a great offer on Mystic Knight. Then I have to see two stallions down there. Please girls?" He practically begged. Al and Corrie thought for a momen. Then agreed. "We don't have much of a choice, do we?" Corrie joked.

"Nope."

Cliff left that sunday, leaving a schedule, phonenumbers, and where and when to pick up the Sohma's. Corrie and Al were working out in the stable on tuesday at five in the morning. The stable hands arrived at six and headed to work.

The girls were to leave for the airport, in Great Falls, at seven-thirty to pick up the Sohma's.

When Tony had arrived at seven-forty-five, he noticed the girls had not left yet. He ran outside and yelled, "Girls get your butts on the road before its to late!"

Al went and grabbed the keys to the truck and met Corrie in the truck. "We need ot gas it, Al." Corrie said hopping in the truck.

"I'll take the back road then." Allie started the truck and gassed it.

They both ran into the airport and was told the plane arrived a minute or two ago. Scurrying up the stairs to the gate, they saw a bunch of people, everywhere. "Corrie, how are we going to find these Sohma's? We don't even know what they look like. They probabbly don't know what we look like." Al asked nervously. "They probably expect some girly girls, not us in boots, wrangler jeans, and a cowboy hat."

"Excuse me, miss, but were you talking about the Sohma's?" The girls turned around to see a young man with grey hair and grey-purple eyes.

"Yeah. Have you seen them?" Al asked.

"Um. Yeah. That's me and my family. I'll go get them." He turned and went into a Cafe. A moment later a group came out. "Wow, big crowd." Al muttered to Corrie.

"Alright, we'll get to introductions later. We're running late and Tony will have brunch waiting for us. Okay?" Corrie instructed and they nodded in understandment.

"Crap. We'll have to have some in the bed of the truck. Okay the two smaller one in the cab and we'll have the white haired man." Allie explained as she grabbed some luggage and then they all headed to the truck.

"Shut up, you dang rat!"

"Please keep your voice down, stupid cat."

"Zip it! Just because I can't see you doesn't mean you can argue. I don't put up with it. Your going to be guest at our home, so it is nice to show some respect." Corrie snapped. She then put her hair down and grabbed her hat. Al laughed at the people's strange faces. "Okay, the blonde and the girl get in the back seat. Let's see, Cor, we'll put the black and white haired man up there with you."

"Where are the rest of us going to sit?" Kyo asked.

"In the back of the truck." Corrie answered handing the keys to Allie. "Alright. Names Corrie, Corrie Kyle-Abrams. This here is Allie, or Al by friends. Sorry to be so rude but I have only had five hours to sleep and I need to get back to Morning Star. Hop in boys and girls."


	2. Chapter 2

After introductions, they were on the road heading to the ranch. "Miss Kyle-Abrams?" Momiji asked.

"Which one, 'Iji?" Al asked.

"You. 'Iji, huh? I like it. Will there be enough room at your home for us? And we were told if we be haved badly, we'd sleep in the barn, is it true?" He asked, worriedly. Al laughed, "I don't think so, but who know with pa. Kisa, your the only girl. Well, now your not. You'll have fun, don't worry."

"So you guys live on a farm?" Haru asked after a while of silence.

"Sort of. We're more of a horse ranch. We train horses." Al answered.

When they arrived, a man came running up. "Corrie, Al, we need help catchin' Black. He won't let no one catch him. It's like he' playin' tag." He gasped for breath.

"Okay, Luke. I got him." Corrie ran and climbed the fence.

Corrie jogged into the pasture, whistled, and walked slowly, almost unsurely where to step, toward the group.

"Mike hand me a halter." He carefully handed her the halter. She slowly walked up, halter behind her back, the other hand infront, extended to Black. Black slowly walked forward and put his nuzzle in her hand. She then put the rope, from her pocket, around his neck. Slowly she put the halter on, taking the rope off. After handing him to Luke and Mike, she slowly headed up to all the jaw-opened people. "Corrie is know around these parts as a horse whisperer. Right, Cor?" Al winked. Corrie sighed and grabbed some luggage as she headed into the house.

"Not much of a talker?" Kyo asked Al quietly, she responded with a nod.

"Tony? Ya cookin'?" Al called. "I'm starved."

"Al, would you please hold your hunger down for a moment or two." He called from the kitchen.

"Careful Al or he might not let you eat." Corrie said putting the luggage at the bottom of the stairs.

"My,my, such a lovely house, and two young women all alone in it. And with men coming over everyday and Cliff gone." Ayame smirked.

"Watch it, Ayame. You want to sleep in the barn, ride a bronco, or be shot, so no more kids? Don't think you can get away with saying things like that just cause your my father's guests." Al smacked him on the back of the head.

"Hehe, don't mess with her, she gots a temper." Shigure grinned.

Tony walked out shaking his head at the girls. "How can you be so loud and energetic?" Tony teased.

"Tony, our cook. This is the Sohma Family. Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, and Kisa." They all greeted each other except for Kisa, who stayed back quietly in a corner. Corrie and Tony were the ones to notice this. Corrie whispered in his ear. He nodded and she headed up stairs with the luggage.

Tony walked over and knelt beside Kisa. "Kisa would you like to help me make brunch?" Tony asked, smiling softly. She thought a moment, then nodded. He stood up, pulling Kisa with him, and walked to the kitchen.

"Kisa, you want to sit on the counter to see?" Tony offered. Nodding yes, she was lifted up. "Do you have any sister's or female cousins?" He asked, flipping the pancakes.

"Two girl cousins. They are older than me." Kisa whispered.

"Then what are you doing with all these men? Nevermind, I know two women who are surrounded by men all the time. Can you guess who?" She shook her head. "Corrie and Allie." He looked at her and smiled. "But I think corrie is more like you except if you get her angry. Now that's a sight to see." He laughed. "Corrie is getting everyone's rooms ready right now. She is getting your's done first, and picking one she thinks you'll like." Kisa looke at awe for a moment.

Al brought everyone into the livingroom. It was silent, then Shigure and Ayame starting whispering. When she looked around for Kisa but she wasn't there. "Where'd Kisa go?" The men looked around and started to panick. Al stood up and yelled to Tony. "Tony have you seen Kisa?"

"Yeah she's in here with me." He laughed. "Besides its time to eat. Come on everybody."

Everyone sat around a round table in the dining room eating brunch. In the middle of eating Corrie came in. She looke at all the Sohma's then left again. "That was strange. Why was she looking at us like that?" Yuki asked.

"Who knows?" Al said after sipping her coffee.

"Well she better be prepared. Guess who's coming over this afternoon." Tony smirked. Al looked at him then broke in hysterics. "She's going to raise heck and high horse. Boys you stick out like a sore thumb here. We got shopping to do tommarrow. Let's see, we can take two vehicles this time. Hey when is dad coming back, Tony?"

"Sometime next week. Anyway I'm leaving soon for the day."

"I'm guessing your going to leave and leave everything to Corrie?" Al remarked.

"Well how'd you guess that?"

"Your schedule. Hey can you pick up Bullet? Or I can have one of the stablehands do it."

"Can't. Sorry Al. I got plans. Sorry. I need to head out now anyway." He got up, said his goodbyes, and was gone.

Five minutes later the heard a crash come from upstairs. Al got up and ran up the stairs and turned on the light, seeing Corrie laying on the ground. "Dang it. I hate that. My sight left me. Al, when will Bullet get here?" Corrie asked.

"Later tonight. I'm gonna ask Mike or Luke to pick him up." Al said helping her up.

"Thanks, I'll be right back." She walked off and left. Al shook her head, looking at the ground.

"Miss, who is Bullet? And why do you look so sad?" Momiji asked stepping closer to her.

"Bullet is Corrie's dog. A german shepard. She's partially blind. These days she only see shapes and shadows. The weird thing is her vision comes back when she draws. Once in a while it comes back." Al smiled, slightly.

"How did her sight get damage?" Hatori asked.

"The night we were in a car crash." She paused. Her face was ominous. "Don't tell her I told you. And don't give her sympathy." Then right before anyone could ask more Corrie came in.

"Alright. Your luggage is in your rooms. I'll show you them." She walked down the hall followed by everyone else. She first showed Shigure, Ayame, and Yuki, their rooms. Then Kyo, Haru, Momiji, and Kisa. Stopping at Kisa's, she waited for her reaction. When she heard Kisa gasp, she grinned and left.

Hatori followed her, quietly. He wondered how this girl, woman, could do all this while going blind, even partially blind. They climbed another set of stairs and turned a corner. She opened the double doors to reveal a amazing bedroom. Everyone had beautiful bedrooms, unique to them. Corrie's vision was perfect at the moment. She showed him an attachment door which lead to a library.

He stared in wonder. The walls were filled with books. A set of chairs and a couch sat infront of a fireplace on the left, and a desk sat in the right end. "My father said you liked to read and your a doctor. I thought you may like this room. If not I'll switch you. This is my favorite place," She smiled. "And the downstairs library. I've slept in here quite a few times. Don't worry, it's clean, we washed everything. There is also a balcony from the bedroom, a T.V. in the wardrobe, and bathroom is to the left." She then turned toward the library and walked over to the left wall. Scanning for a moment, she then pulled out a book. "I wanted to grab it to read tonight. Sorry." She stopped.

"No. Don't worry about it." Hatori answered.

"I like you. Yep. So for you and Kisa. Still not so sure about the others." She muttered. "Darn it." She started to slowl walk forward with her hand outward.

"Miss can I help you downstairs?" He stepped forward. She stopped dead in her tracks.  
"She told you." She said looking in his directions.

"Yes. She didn't want us to worry."

"Yeah, I know. I just don't want to be pitied." Hatori understood what she ment. "Here take my arm." He took her hand, softly, putting it on his arm. She felt a shock when he touched her but ignored it.

Hatori lead her to her room by her instructions. She opened the door to reveal a room with a chair, chouch, a desk, and a drawing stand.

"This is your room?" He asked looking around.

"Yep. My bedroom is to the right. This is where I sketch and draw. My sister is the writer." Hatori sat down and they started talking.


End file.
